The present invention relates generally to structures for storing bicycles when they are kept outside. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle storage assemblies which not only protect bicycles from the environment and casual theft, but also support the bicycle, and are easily disassembled and transported.
In today's energy conservation and physical fitness minded society, bicycling has experienced an explosion in popularity. In recent times, bicycle sales have increased dramatically. Along with the increased popularity of bicycles for conserving energy and promoting physical fitness, there has arisen the practical problem of where to store bicycles when they are not in use.
For many individuals who have garages or other storage sheds available, their bicycle can be conveniently stored in these structures. For individuals not fortunate enough to have access to a garage or storage shed, the only alternative for storing a bicycle is to leave them outside where they are subject to moisture, sun and dirt and other weathering. As anyone who has left a bicycle outside unprotected for any length of time knows, the bicycle begins to rust and otherwise deteriorates rapidly. Further, bicycles left out of doors are many times stolen.
There is therefore a present need for a suitable bicycle storage assembly which covers and provides protection for bicycles from the elements while at the same time reducing the possibility of the bicycle being stolen. Further, it is desirable that such a bicycle storage assembly would be relatively lightweight and easily disassembled for transportation between different areas where the bicycle is to be protected.
Collapsible storage structures are known for storing and protecting automobiles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,501 issued to Oliver in 1957 discloses a collapsible cover for covering autos. Also, Robie in U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,940 issued in 1952 discloses a collapsible cover which is secured to the vehicle. Although these covers are suitable for use with automobiles, they do not provide for the problems inherent in storing bicycles outside, i.e. the ease with which a bicycle may be stolen if not properly locked.
Other collapsible covers are also known for use as tents and portable shelters for housing people when out of doors. Exemplary of such collapsible tents or shelters are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,649 and 4,069,833 issued to Robichaud and Johansson respectively. Again, although these shelters serve well their intended purpose, they are not suited for use in protecting bicycles, since they do not provide for the locking of bicycles to a suitable support structure to prevent theft.